El alcohol no es tan bueno como creemos
by Mecherazo
Summary: Un problema entre Tigresa y Po hará que todo cambié entre ellos pero lo que realmente agrandará el problema y les llevará a tomar un nuevo rumbo entre ellos, es el alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

**Mechero: Hola gente, se que dije que no iba a subir un segundo fic mientras que hiciera el fic de Historias de Po pero este como es un fic cortito, como de unos 5 capítulos, decidí subirlo ahora pero lo actualizaré de vez en cuando.  
Machetazo: Ya veremos si vale la pena este fic.  
Mech: Estoy seguro de que sí, pero ahora viene el disclaimer.  
Mach: Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece pero es un consuelo saber que tu tampoco, JUAAAAJAAJAAJAA.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Rated M debido a lenguaje obsceno y vulgar, luchas cruentas y una parte M muy dura en los próximos capítulos. Sí decidís leer este fic es bajo vuestra propio responsabilidad.**

En el valle de la paz, habían pasado dos meses desde la derrota Lord Shen a manos de los 5 furiosos y a Po; ellos habían regresado al palacio de jade y volvieron a su vida de entrenamiento, volvieron a tomar la deliciosa sopa de Po, Mantis y Mono gastaban alguna broma que otra… En fin, todo volvió a la normalidad, bueno no todo.

Tras su misión en Gongmen, Po había empezado a sentir cosas muy fuertes, cosas que no comprendía, pero que en el fondo de su corazón sabía lo que era. Era amor, pero un amor muy complicado debido a que estaba enamorado de su gran amiga Tigresa, la líder de los 5 furiosos.

Po sabía que era imposible su amor, no solo porque eran de diferentes especies, sino porque como iba la increíble, maravillosa, asombrosa, bárbara y radical Tigresa estar interesada en un gran, gordo, patoso, pesado, infantil, estúpido y perezoso panda.

Esto había producido en Po una gran frustración al saber que nunca podría estar con la persona que más quería en el mundo entero. Solo era tiempo que está frustración estallará como un cartucho de dinamita y aquel fatídico día llego:

Era un día otro cualquiera, sonó el gong a las ocho de la mañana, todos los miembros del palacio de jade se levantaron, incluido Po, cosa que fascinó a todos los presentes ya que él es el tipo de persona que prefiere dormir pero aun así no le preguntaron; el motivo por el que se había levantado a su hora era para poder ver los ojos de la maestra tigresa, aquellos ojos de color rojo carmín que le cautivaban y lo hipnotizaban.

Shifu tras recuperarse del shock que era ver que Po se levantaba a su hora, les mando ir a desayunar y que después de desayunar, fueran a entrenar.

Los 5 furiosos se dirigieron hacía la cocina, pero Víbora se fijó en que Po se había quedado aún en su sitio.

-Po, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Víbora que reptó hacia él.

-Oh sí, no es nada es solo que...- dijo Po, intentando buscar que decirle a Víbora- es que estoy un poco cansado por haberme despertado pronto y no me había fijado en que os ibais hacia la cocina.

-Entonces, ¿todo bien?- preguntó Víbora, dudando de las palabras de Po.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Po, mostrando una sonrisa para convencer a Víbora- Venga Víbora, tenemos que darnos prisa. Seguro que a los demás no les gusta tener que esperar para tomar su desayuno- y se marcharon rumbo a la cocina.

Unos minutos de camino más tarde, llegaron a las puertas de la cocina y las pasaron, viendo a los demás, sentados en la mesa, a la espera de la comida de Po.

-Hola chicos, siento la espera- dijo Po al entrar por la cocina- pero es que Víbora quería preguntarme algo.

-¿Él que?- preguntó Grulla, fijando su vista en Po.

-Nada importante- intervino Víbora y se sentó en una silla vacía.

Po sacó una olla, una tabla de cortar, unas verduras, un bote con fideos y empezó a hacer la sopa.

Primero, llenó la olla de agua, la puso a hervir, cogió la tabla de cortar y, mientras hervía el agua, se puso a cortar las verduras en rodajas. Después de unos 5 minutos, echó las verduras, ya troceadas, al agua para darle sabor y añadió los fideos. A continuación, espero otros 5 minutos y apartó la olla del fuego y por último, cogió unos boles, empezó a servir la sopa en cada uno de los boles y los sirvió a sus compañeros.

La comida estuvo con mucha vida entre charlas sobre la situación en que se encontraba el Valle de la Paz y salían, de la boca de Mantis y Mono, bromas sobre los abrazos que se dieron Po y Tigresa, haciendo que Tigresa se enfadará con ellos y que casi les pegará, en varias ocasiones, mientras que Po se encontraba muy abochornado y con un gran sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas.

Después de que acabarán de desayunar, se fueron a entrenar al salón de entrenamiento.

Durante el entrenamiento, cada uno de ellos hacía una cosa diferente: Grulla practicaba unos movimientos nuevos que le había enseñado el maestro Shifu, Víbora entrenaba, por primera vez, en la jungla de aros para desarrollar su agilidad y velocidad mental en el aire, Po estaba entrenando

Todo parecía que va bien y que esa paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba en el Palacio de Jade sería duradera, pero eso cambió por la tarde, en concreto, en la sesión de entrenamiento de la tarde.

Por la tarde, después de haber terminado de comer, volvieron a la sala de entrenamiento y, tras hacer el calentamiento y completar el circuito de obstáculos 3 veces, reunió a sus alumnos para hablar con ellos.

-Bien alumnos, ha sido un buen comienzo, ahora continuemos con el entrenamiento- dijo Shifu.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Po, escandalizado-. Pero, ¿como puede decir que eso no era el entrenamiento? Estoy matado- dijo Po, jadeante.

-Po, esto no ha sido nada; además, ya deberías haberte acostumbrado a nuestro estilo de entrenar tras estar tanto tiempo con nosotros. Bien, ahora tocan peleas por parejas y los grupos serán: Víbora contra Mono, Mantis contra Grulla y Tigresa contra Po.

Cuando Po oyó contra quién se tenía que enfrentar, se puso muy tenso.

Tigresa era un rival muy complicada y habilidosa. Tenía un estilo de Kung Fu muy agresivo y peligroso pero no era por esto por lo que Po no quería luchar con ella.

Él no quería luchar con ella, él quería estar con ella, hablar con ella, reír con ella, aunque esto fuera complicado de lograr, comer con ella, compartir algo especial con ella, pero lo que Po más deseaba era poder besarla. Besar aquello labios rojizos que para él parecían perfectos y que si los besará, sería lo mismo que probar la ambrosía de los dioses. El máximo placer que podría obtener en toda su vida. Pero sabía que eso era imposible. Tigresa no estaba interesada en él de esa forma sino que le veía como su mejor amigo. Esto lo deprimía y hacía que aumentará la frustración que Po tenía acumulada.

Y, aunque no quería luchar con ella, Po sabía que tendría que luchar contra ella, y que tendría que dar todo lo que tiene dentro porque sino luchaba con todo su potencial, Tigresa lo sabría y le preguntaría si le ocurre algo y Po sabía que no podría mirarla a los ojos y mentirla, y si le mentía, nunca podría volver a mirarla a los ojos y eso, es algo que él no podría soportar.

-El primer grupo que luchará será el de Grulla y Mantis, después Víbora contra Mono y por último, Po y Tigresa, así te dará tiempo a recobrar el aliento- dijo Shifu, refiriéndose a Po-. ¿No, Po?- dijo con malicia.

-Sí, muchas gracias- dijo Po.

-Participantes, colocaros- dijo Shifu y Víbora y Mono se colocaron en el centro de la sala de entrenamiento, en postura de batalla-. ¿Preparados?- preguntó, y ambos asintieron con la cabeza- ¡Qué comience el combate!- y empezó el combate.

Mono avanzó hacia Víbora a cuatro patas y Víbora se quedó expectante, planeando un contraataque para la estrategia de Mono.

Cuando a Mono le quedó treinta centímetros para llegar hasta donde Víbora, rodó hacia delante, después saltó hacia adelante, haciendo un voltereta y dio un salto más, girando en el aire lo suficiente como para dar una patada doble.

Víbora vio la estrategia de Mono y se preparó para arrearle un golpe directo.

Mono se acercaba a gran velocidad y le quedaba muy poco para golpear a Víbora, entonces Víbora movió su cuerpo, haciendo un giro adentro, para golpear a Mono con un coletazo desde arriba. El golpe habría funcionado, sino hubiera sido porque Víbora había caído en la trampa de Mono.

Los movimientos y la patada de Mono eran, en realidad, una finta para que Víbora se confiará y realizará un golpe del cual Mono pudiera aprovecharse y así fue lo que paso: Cuando Mono vio el golpe que se dirigía hacia él, giro sus piernas hacia adelante, permitiéndole dar un salto alto, inesperado para todos, sobre todo para Víbora, que ya no podía retroceder su ataque y veía como Mono esquivaba su ataque por el gran salto que había dado, y no solo eso, sino que aprovechó la altura y el ataque de Víbora para cogerle la cola y empezó a girar en el aire, arrastrando a Víbora consigo.

Después de dar unos cuantos giros, Mono fue bajando, aún con la cola de Víbora en sus manos, y estampó a Víbora contra el suelo, dejándola mareada y dolorida y, para rematar, Mono lanzó hacia arriba a Víbora y le dio una patada lateral en toda la cabeza que la lanzó hacia los espectadores del combate.

-Se acabo el combate- gritó Shifu y Mono relajo su postura-. Muy buen combate Mono, vas aprendiendo a crear estrategias muy enrevesadas.

-Gracias maestro- dijo Mono, inclinándose como muestra de respeto.

-Tu Víbora, te has confiado, y por eso has perdido. Espero que esto te sirva para aprender una lección muy importante: no subestimes a tu enemigo.

-Tiene razón maestro, lo siento- dijo Víbora, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-No pasa nada; ahora descansa. El siguiente grupo en combatir es el grupo Mantis y Grulla- los dos combatientes se dirigieron hacia el centro de la sala de entrenamiento y se pusieron en postura de batalla-. ¿Estáis preparados?- preguntó y ambos asintieron con la cabeza- ¡Qué empiece el combate!- y empezó el combate.

Mantis se acercó a Grulla dando saltos de un lado a otro para despistar a Grulla y, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, saltó hacia el con una patada voladora hacia la cara.

La respuesta de Grulla a su ataque fue mover su cabeza hacia la izquierda, esquivando el ataque de Mantis pero le había dado la espalda a Mantis y, cuando tocó el suelo, volvió a lanzar una patada voladora, pero esta vez no podía ver como el ataque de Mantis se cernía sobre él aunque, como si el instinto de supervivencia le hubiera avisado de que iba a recibir un ataque desde atrás, esquivó el ataque, gracias a que voló hacia arriba.

Ahora era el turno de atacar de Grulla.

En el aire, era imposible que Mantis golpeará a Grulla, y aún mucho menos vencerle. El aire es el terreno que domina Grulla y aprovecharía esa ventaja a su favor, por lo tanto, Grulla no bajaría del aire por las buenas, así que a Mantis solo le quedaba esquivar o resistir el ataque que realizará Grulla desde el aire.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó Grulla mientras movía las alas para mantenerse en el aire.

-Yo siempre estoy listo- dijo Mantis arrogantemente.

-Este es el nuevo movimiento que me ha enseñado el maestro Shifu: Golpe Aéreo- dijo Grulla y dio la espalda a su rival, dejando a todos extrañados, excepto a Shifu.

Tras darse la vuelta, Grulla voló hacia delante, a toda velocidad y sin detenerse, ni tan siquiera para no chocarse con la pared que estaba enfrente suya, o al menos eso les parecía a todos, excepto Shifu que ya sabía que iba a hacer.

Cuando Grulla se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la pared hizo una bajada brusca hacia abajo, que hizo que aumentará su velocidad pero se iba a chocar contra el suelo, pero, con una maniobra suya antes de que se chocará contra el suelo, logró cambiar la posición y cambio de rumbo, a mucha velocidad, justo de frente contra Mantis y, mientras se acercaba hacia Mantis, empezó a girar sobre sí mismo.

La técnica de Grulla era una técnica muy peligrosa. Se aprovechaba de la fuerza de gravedad para ganar una velocidad mucho más alta de la que podría conseguir con su propia velocidad y la usa para golpear a su rival con una fuerza increíble, además, para que el golpe fuera aún más imparable, giraba para que su golpe no pudiera ser detenido pero Mantis no podía esquivarlo a si que la única opción que le quedaba, y que daba a mostrar su postura con las patas hacia atrás, clavadas en el suelo, y sus tenazas hacia adelante, era aguantar el impacto.

Grulla se acercaba a toda velocidad, Mantis estaba preparado para resistir aquel poderoso ataque y todos nosotros, expectantes de lo que iba a pasar por el choque entre dos grandes luchadores.

Estando a pocos centímetro de Mantis, Grulla plantó sus patas en el suelo, deteniendo el golpe tan letal que iba hacia Mantis, pero aprovechó para lanzar un golpe con su ala derecha que mandó a Mantis al fondo de la sala de entrenamientos, estampándole contra una pared, y se cayó el suelo.

-¡MANTIS!- gritaron todos los que vieron el combate y fueron hacia él.

-Mantis, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Po.

-Perfectamente- dijo Mantis y se puso de pie.

-¿No te ha dolido?- preguntó Mono.

-Me duele un poco pero no es nada.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? Si vimos como te golpeo Grulla, tendrías que haber sufrido un gran daño- dijo Víbora.

-Eso fue lo que vosotros visteis pero lo que en realidad ocurrió fue lo siguiente- y empezó a contar la historia.

El ala de Grulla venía hacia mi pero, debido a la velocidad que había logrado antes, me lanzó una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte antes de que me golpeará, amortiguando así un poco el golpe, aunque la pared también me daño.

-Grulla- dijo Shifu que se dio la vuelta y miro a Grulla-, ¿Por qué no realizaste el Golpe Aéreo?- preguntó, dejando a todos patidifusos, excepto a Grulla.

-Entonces, ¿eso no era el Golpe Aéreo?- preguntó Mantis.

-La mayor parte sí, pero el golpe final no es así- contestó Shifu-. El golpe final lo tendría que haberlo realizado con un golpe directo de su pico, así que te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Por qué no realizaste el Golpe Aéreo?

-Sí hubiera ejecutado el Golpe Aéreo, Mantis habría salido muy dañado y habría atravesado la pared de la sala, y eso es algo que me imaginó que no le hubiera gustado, ¿Tengo o no tengo razón maestro?- preguntó Grulla con un poco de sorna en su tono.

-Sí, es cierto- afirmó el maestro.

-Además, he creado una nueva variación del ataque Golpe Aéreo- dijo Grulla.

-¿Y cómo la llamaras?- preguntó Po, emocionado por estar ante la creación de un nuevo movimiento de Kung Fu.

-Esta técnica la llamaré Viento de Céfiro, en honor a uno de los antiguos dioses griegos del viento.

-Me encanta, es súperpegadizo- dijo Po.

-Bueno, ahora muy valoración sobre el combate- dijo Shifu.

Grulla, has hecho un gran combate, y no solo eso, has usado el golpe que yo te enseñe de una forma innovadora, permitiendo crear una técnica que no daña al rival, sino que le manda por los aires y por ello solo puedo decir: buen trabajo.

-Gracias maestro- dijo Grulla, inclinándose como muestra de respeto.

-Y tu Mantis- dijo Shifu, mirando a Mantis-, has hecho lo que has podido, pero no ha sido suficiente. Necesitas entrenar más.

-Tiene razón maestro.

-Sí, pero también el golpe que iba a realizar Grulla es un golpe muy complicado de esquivar y de detener, así que no te sientas mal.

-Vale, gracias maestro- dijo Mantis, inclinándose como muestra de respeto.

-Ahora pasamos al último combate entre Tigresa y Po- dijo Shifu y ambos se dirigieron al centro de la sala de entrenamientos-. ¿Estáis preparados?- preguntó. Tigresa asintió con convicción y con total seguridad mientras que Po asintió con un poco de duda, pero asintió- ¡Qué comience el combate!- y así comenzó el combate que marcaría un antes y un después en la vida de ambos participantes.

**Mech: Espero que os haya gustado el comienzo de este nuevo fic.  
Mach: Pero como puedes decir que esto es M, sino hay nada de sangre ni insultos ni nada por el estilo.  
****Mech: Pues eso aparece en el próximo capítulo pero hasta entonces, nos despedimos. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, dejad vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones y hasta la próxima. Adiós.****  
**


	2. Tigresa vs Po Todo se tensa

** Mechero: Bienvenidos gente. Sé que estabais esperando por un nuevo capítulo y ahora vuestra espera se verá recompensada.  
Machetazo: Pues no sé por qué.  
Mech: Tú calla y venga, di el disclaimer  
Mach: Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece sino a DreamWorks.**

El panda se lanzó hacia delante, con decisión, sorprendiendo a Tigresa por la actitud tan agresiva por la que había optado Po, que normalmente pelea de forma más tranquila.

-El que golpea primero, golpea dos veces- dijo Po mientras avanzaba hacia Tigresa con el puño derecho cerrado, listo para golpear a Tigresa.

Po se acercaba lo más rápido que podía hacia Tigresa y ella se puso en postura de batalla, lista para bloquear el ataque de Po.

Cuando Po estaba a dos palmos de distancia de la tigresa de bengala, dio un frenazo, poniendo su pierna izquierda adelantada para frenar, y lanzó un derechazo dirigido hacia la cara de Tigresa, aunque su puño no llego hasta la cara de Tigresa porque fue detenido por el brazo izquierdo de Tigresa y Tigresa, nada más detener el golpe, agarró el puño derecho de Po con su mano izquierda y preparó su puño derecho para golpear al panda en toda la cara.

-El que golpea primero, golpea dos veces pero si fallas el primer golpe, te quedas expuesto A RECIBIR EL PRIMER GOLPE- dijo Tigresa, remarcando las últimas palabras y Tigresa lanzó un derechazo hacia la cara de Po.

Po tenía su puño derecho agarrado por la mano izquierda de Tigresa y eso le impedía poder retroceder para evadir el golpe, aunque eso no significaba que Po no pudiera evitar el puñetazo de Tigresa, y logró esquivar el derechazo de Tigresa, por poco, gracias a que torció su cabeza hacia la derecha.

Tigresa se quedo tan sorprendida porque Po pudiera esquivar su golpe, que aflojó, inconscientemente, su agarre de la mano derecha de Po.

Po, al darse cuenta de esto, se le ocurrió un contraataque y agarró, con su brazo izquierdo, el brazo derecho de Tigresa, que reaccionó inmediatamente y apretó su mano izquierda, pero se dio cuenta de que la mano derecha de Po ya no estaba ahí, sino que su mano estaba agarrando su camiseta.

Y Po, que se había asegurado de que el agarre fuera férreo, puso su pierna derecha en la cintura de Tigresa, se inclinó hacia atrás, con la pierna contraída. Con el agarre que él había hecho previamente, Po tiro de Tigresa hacia él, haciendo que ella se inclinará con él, estiro la pierna que tenía en la cintura de ella y, tras rodar un poco hacia atrás, soltó el agarre del brazo de Tigresa y el de la camiseta y Tigresa salió volando por los aires.

Todos estaban impresionados por el contraataque que Po había realizado, incluso Tigresa, pero, aparte de que estaba demasiado ocupada dando vueltas por los aires como para dar muestras de ello, tenía que pensar en como evitar el gran golpe que se iba a dar contra el suelo.

La potencia con la que iba Tigresa, le hizo olvidarse de intentar frenar la velocidad de giro, así que optó por todo lo contrario: aprovechó la velocidad que llevaba para dar más giros y, cuando iba a chocarse contra el suelo, aterrizó de espalda a su rival, con ambos pies, pero como aún llevaba mucha velocidad, tuvo que hacer la rueda para no hacerse daño en las piernas y, nada más hacerla, dio un pequeño salto hacia delante y se dio la vuelta, viendo que Po se acercaba a ella.

Que Tigresa hubiera logrado no hacerse daño con aquel ataque, sorprendió a Po, pero eso no le amedrentó, es más, le ánimo a ir hacia ella para atacarla, aunque no quería tener que luchar con ella, la competitividad era algo que motivaba a Po a seguir adelante con la lucha.

Tigresa, nada más darse la vuelta, vio que Po estaba muy cerca de ella y dio tres volteretas hacia atrás para ganar un poco de tiempo y pensar en que hacer, mientras que Po, aunque estaba un poco cansado, corría hacia ella, todo lo rápido que podía y pensando pero no se le ocurrió nada que hacer, así que simplemente lucharía como él sabía.

Po fue hacia Tigresa y, cuando ambos estuvieron cerca, empezó una gran lluvia de puñetazos y patadas entre los dos.

Los golpes entre ellos eran duros y contundentes. Ninguno de ellos daba tregua a su contrincante. Cada golpe que ejecutaba uno de ellos, era repelido por su rival, que lanzaba otro ataque a su contrincante que era, igualmente, repelido.

Los dos se encontraban en una situación en la que solo el que más aguantará esa batalla de resistencia, tendría la voz cantante en el desarrollo de aquel arduo combate y esa persona, resulto que fue Tigresa.

En un momento del choque de golpes, Tigresa se fijo en que los movimientos de Po eran mucho más lentos que al principio y dedujo que estaba cansado y así, aprovechándose de un pequeño despiste que tuvo Po, producido por el cansancio, Tigresa le dio un puntapié en la tripa y Po habría salido disparado, sino hubiera sido porque Tigresa no se lo permitió, gracias a que le agarró uno de sus pies cuando estaba a punto de salir volando.

La tigresa de bengala sabía que un golpe en la tripa no suponía nada para Po, así que le agarró de la pierna, para tenerle controlado, y, nada más agarrársela, le atizó contra el suelo una y otra y otra vez, hasta que se cansó de darle golpes contra el suelo, entonces le lanzó hacia arriba y, cuando Po bajo, cabeza abajo, le dio una patada en la tripa, lanzándole hacia un pilar del salón de entrenamientos.

El panda, que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el pilar, ya se estaba mentalizando para aguantar el choque contra el pilar, pero entonces, Tigresa apareció en frente del pilar y, cuando Po fue volando hacia ella, le dio un gancho en toda la cara, y de la fuerza del golpe, le hizo volar hacia arriba.

El gancho, que le había dado Tigresa, había resultado para él muy dañino, aunque el golpe contra el pilar también habría sido muy doloroso.

Su mejilla derecha, la cual había recibido el gancho, estaba totalmente enrojecida, e incluso el panda habría apostado, si hubiera tenido consciencia de donde estaba en ese momento, que el golpe había sido tan poderoso, que incluso se le quedaría las marcas de los nudillos de Tigresa en su mejilla.

En el aire, Po no podía hacer nada. El golpe le había dejado demasiado atontado como para concentrarse en un contraataque y Tigresa, que veía como Po subía hacía arriba, trepó por el pilar, gracias a sus garras, y, cuando casi llegó hasta el techo, saltó, haciendo un mortal hacia atrás, hacia Po.

Los ojos de Po se fijaron en que Tigresa había saltado y que ella estaba justamente delante de él, con el puño derecho, listo para golpearle. Debería haber puesto los brazos ante su cara para que el golpe que le iba a propinar Tigresa, no fuera tan doloroso, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado y atontado como para que sus brazos le respondieran y solo pudo quedarse ahí, quieto, expectante a lo que Tigresa iba a hacer.

Tigresa, que vio como la mejilla derecha de Po estaba inflamada por el golpe que ella misma le había dado, susurro un inaudible lo siento y le dio un derechazo en la mejilla izquierda, que mandó a Po a volar hacia abajo y que se estampará contra el suelo, provocando una pequeña humareda de polvo alrededor de él.

Después, ella cayó al suelo, de forma grácil y elegante, con los pies juntos e ilesa.

Tras caer, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a ver en que estado se encontraba Po.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, vio que Po estaba tirado en el suelo, para ser más exactos, en el agujero que su cuerpo había creado por el impacto. Parecía que estaba muerto por la postura que había adoptado su cuerpo, pero su respiración decía que seguía viviendo.

-Has luchado bien- dijo Tigresa, observando a Po en el cráter- pero no lo suficiente como para derrotarme- se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar, lentamente, hacia sus compañeros.

Po oyó lo que había dicho y encontró, o eso al menos él creía, un significado oculto a las palabras de Tigresa: "No eres lo suficiente para mí".

Esto, hizo que toda la frustración que Po tenía acumulada desde hace tiempo, se transformará en ira. Notaba como su sangre se calentaba por la ira que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón y esa ira se canalizó en algo aún mucho peor.

En furia.

Una furia dirigida hacia Tigresa.

Eso le otorgo una gran cantidad de energía, más que suficiente para sobreponerse de los golpes recibidos. Entonces, se levantó, poco a poco, y fijo sus ojos en la persona que había provocado su furia. Vio que ella le había dado la espalda y que se dirigía hacia sus compañeros

El acto de haberle dado la espalda, representaba una cosa muy dolorosa para él: a ella no le importaba como se encontrará.

Ese pensamiento, intoxicó aún más la mente de Po, que estaba al límite de perder la razón. Estaba cegado por la ira, y ya solo quería dañar a la persona que le había producido tanto dolor, aunque esa persona también fuera, la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

El panda se puso a correr hacia Tigresa, con su puño derecho cerrado, a toda velocidad y soltó un poderoso grito, que pareció salirle desde las mismísimas entrañas.

Todos habían visto como Po iba corriendo hacia Tigresa, pero no se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba pasando a su espalda, hasta que oyó el grito de Po. Tigresa se giro y vio que Po estaba justo enfrente de ella, a punto de darle un puñetazo. Tigresa no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió un poderoso derechazo descendente en la cara que, por la fuerza del golpe, la mando a rodar contra el suelo, repetidas veces.

-Po, ¿eres imbécil o peinas calvas? El combate ya había terminado- dijo Tigresa, levántandose.

-¡Estoy hasta los cojones de no poder derrotarte nunca!- vociferó Po y en cada una de sus palabras, se notaba la ira que Po sentía.

-¡Y porque tengo que sufrir las consecuencias de que tu seas un puto inútil!- dijo Tigresa mientras se iba acercando hacia él.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- preguntó Po, como si estuviera, de nuevo, a estallar por la ira.

-¿Es qué estás sordo? - preguntó Tigresa y se acercó hasta estar frente a frente con Po-. He dicho i-nú-til- dijo, remarcando la última palabra, silaba por silaba, con malicia.

Po, al oír lo que le había dicho Tigresa, le dio, nublado por la ira, una patada giratoria en la zona posterior de la rodilla y, debido a la fuerza que llevaba la patada, la hizo caerse de espaldas al suelo.

Ese acto de Po fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

La racionalidad a tomar por culo- pensó Tigresa.

Tigresa, después de haber caído, se puso a cuatro patas, soltó un sonoro rugido y se lanzó contra Po, rodando ambos por el suelo.

Aquello parecía una batalla campal, en la cual valía todo y se podía hacer de todo. El objetivo de esa batalla, no era vencer al rival, sino causarle el mayor dolor posible y durante el mayor tiempo posible. Toda la lucha se veía a ambos rodando por el suelo, intentando ponerse uno encima del otro para poder atacar a su enemigo.

Desde el comienzo de la lucha, Tigresa empezó a luchar de una forma muy diferente a la que mostraba normalmente.

Parecía como si se hubiera asilvestrado ya que estaba usando sus garras y sus colmillos para atacar a Po, pero él tampoco se quedo atrás y empezó a luchar con el mismo estilo que Tigresa.

-¡Muérete, maldito montón de mierda!- gritó Tigresa tras haber recibido un golpe en el estómago, pero entonces logró ponerse encima de él y le dio un poderoso mordisco en el hombro izquierdo.

-Aaahh- rugió Po de dolor-. Putaaaa- dijo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, logrando ponerse encima de ella y que soltará el mordisco.

-Basta ya- intervino Shifu para intentar detener la pelea porque veía que si no los paraba, esa pelea, se iba a convertir en una matanza entre ambos.

Shifu, al ver que no le hacían caso, fue corriendo hacia ellos, se interpuso entre ambos y, aunque recibió algún que otro golpe, logró separarles, al menos lo suficiente como para que no se mataran, aunque seguían rugiéndose el uno al otro.

-¡Parad ya!- gritó Shifu, con todas sus fuerzas, pero el esfuerzo no le sirvió para nada.

Aún seguían rugiéndose mutuamente y Po, tras soltar un aterrador rugido, arremetió contra Tigresa, dándole un zarpazo en la mejilla derecha.

Tigresa no hizo nada, solo recibió aquel golpe, que perforó su pelaje y su piel, y torció la cara hacia la izquierda, por la fuerza del zarpazo.

Todos, incluido Po, esperaron ver el reinicio de aquella bestial pelea, pero Tigresa solamente giró la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Po, que provocó en el panda un escalofrío, que le recorrió por todo su ser o eso creyó él, pero en realidad lo que le produjo el escalofrío, fue lo que vio cuando Tigresa se dio la vuelta.

La mejilla derecha de Tigresa tenía cuatro cortes, producidos por las garras de Po, que habían perforado la piel de la tigresa de bengala. Esos cortes eran de un rojo muy vivo. Rojo sangre. Además, de esos cortes, salían pequeñas gotas de sangre, que caían contra el suelo y lo ensuciaba.

Entonces Tigresa, nada más haberle echado la mirada asesina a Po, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida del salón de entrenamiento, cojeando, seguramente por el golpe que Po le había dado previamente.

-Tigresa- dijo Shifu, con voz autoritaria-. No he dicho que te puedas marchar.

Tigresa se dio la vuelta y contestó a Shifu.

-Con el debido respeto, maestro. Siento tener que desobedecerle, pero como no salga de aquí en este instante, EL PANDA NO PASA DE ESTA NOCHE- dijo Tigresa, remarcando con ira sus últimas palabras.

Tigresa se fue hacia la salida del salón y salió del salón de entrenamientos, dando un sonoro portazo.

-Po- dijo Shifu- ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando para hacer eso?- preguntó pero no recibió respuesta de Po. Él estaba demasiado ocupado intentando controlar la ira que sentía como para contestarle a su maestro-. ¡Responde!- gritó Shifu.

Po ya no lo pudo soportar más y empezó a andar hacia la salida, como había hecho previamente Tigresa.

-Eh, no hemos terminado de hablar- dijo Shifu.

-Pues la charla tendrá que ser más tarde, porque ahora no quiero oírla- dijo Po y salió del salón de entrenamiento, dando un portazo, al igual que había hecho Tigresa.

-Ay dios mío- dijo Shifu-. ¿Qué voy a hacer con estos chicos?- preguntó Shifu, retóricamente hablando y se dirigió, lentamente hacia la salida.

-Maestro Shifu- dijo Mantis, que estaba igual de indeciso que todos sus compañeros- ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-Haced lo que queráis. El entrenamiento ha terminado. Me voy a ir a mi cuarto, a ver si puedo tranquilizarme y meditar- dijo Shifu y salió del salón de entrenamientos, pero sin dar portazo.

Y, tras la salida del maestro Shifu, el salón de entrenamiento se quedo en incómodo silencio para todos los que estaban ahí, hasta que Mono.

-Chicos, ¿cómo creéis que terminará todo esto?

-Solo Dios sabe como terminará esto, Mono- dijo Grulla y todos salieron del salón de entrenamiento.

**Mech: Bueno gente, si ha quedado un poco corto, lo siento pero creo que así está bien de longitud, aún así, espero que os haya gustado.  
Mach: Hay que ver cómo la ha liado Po. A saber como sale de esta ahora.  
Mech: Sí, eso será interesante verlo.  
Mach: Y lo podremos verlo en el siguiente capítulo. Eso es lo que iba a decir, ¿no?  
Mech: En realidad lo que iba a decir es que si os ha gustado, o sino, dejad vuestras impresiones sobre este capítulo en vuestros reviews y hasta la próxima vez que nos leáis. Adiós.**

**PD: Hola gente, soy Mecherazo, el creador de este fic y tengo un par de cosas que contaros, aunque ya lo he contado en el otro fic que estoy haciendo de Kung Fu Panda, así que si lo habéis leido en mi otro fic, no sigáis leyendo porque aquí dice casi lo mismo.  
****Lo primero de todo es que antes había decidido actualizar este fic una vez al mes, pero al ver lo mucho que os ha gustado el primer capítulo, he decidido que subiré nuevo capítulo cada dos actualizaciones de mi otro fic, que se llama Historias de Po, por si queréis leerlo.  
Por último, a partir del 16 agosto tardaré más en actualizar este fic, porque vuelvo al instituto y me va a ocupar mucho tiempo los estudios, así que espero que comprendáis porque tardo en subir capítulo.  
Un saludo desde España.  
Mecherazo.**


	3. Reflexiones y una charla

** Mechero: Buenos días gente y como dije en el anterior capítulo de Historias de Po, lo prometido es deuda y aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo.  
Machetazo: Tío, no te enrolles y que empiece el capítulo, que el momento en el que lo dejamos estaba muy emocionante.  
Mech: Vale y como todos estaréis como él, solo añadiré que Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece, y también decir que...  
Mach: Calla, ¡que ya comienza!**

En una de las habitaciones del palacio, había un gran panda que estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la que era actualmente su cama, profiriendo múltiples insultos sobre Tigresa, la líder de los 5 furiosos y su mejor amiga.

El enfado le había nublado el raciocinio en el salón de entrenamiento, y eso le hizo hacer cosas terribles a la persona que más amaba, pero aún le perduraba el enfado, así que eso no le importaba. Él sólo quería desahogar su rabia y Tigresa fue el objeto de su ira.

-Será estúpida- dijo Po enfadado mientras recorría la habitación de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado-. ¿Quién se ha creído que es?¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto?- se preguntó a sí mismo mientras miraba a su hombro izquierdo, el cual había sido mordido por Tigresa.

En aquel hombro se podían apreciar las marcas de la mandíbula de Tigresa, que había logrado atravesar la piel de Po, haciendo que de esas marcas saliera sangre. No salía mucha, así que Po no se preocupo por ello, pero ese mordisco en su hombro aún le seguía doliendo.

-Joder, que fuerza tiene Tigresa en la boca- Po movió su brazo izquierdo porque se le había quedado totalmente insensible, debido al dolor de su hombro-. La dejo unos segundos más y me abría arrancado el músculo del hombro de cuajo, aunque eso sí, ella también ha recibido- y se le vino a la mente la imagen de Tigresa recibiendo su puñetazo y salió una sonrisa sesgada de su boca.

Pero entonces se le paso por la cabeza la imagen de Tigresa girándose y mostrando a todos las marcas de un zarpazo, un zarpazo producido por el Guerrero Dragón y esa mirada. Esa mirada que le había hecho temblar anteriormente, o al menos eso él creía, hizo que, inmediatamente, se estremeciera, .

-¿Qué ha sido eso?¿U.. Un estremecimiento?- pensó Po, sin poder creérselo-. No puede ser, ¿por qué cuando he recordado eso, he sentido como un estremecimiento recorrer todo mi ser?- se preguntó a sí mismo- Su mirada estaba llena de odio y de amargura, pero siento como si eso no fuera lo que me lo ha provocado. Entonces, ¿Qué ha sido?

Po, para hallar respuesta, no tuvo más opción que devanarse los sesos, recordando cada escena de lo antes acaecido en el salón. Primero recordó el mordisco que le había dado Tigresa e, inconscientemente, sintió como aumentaba progresivamente el dolor que tenía en su hombro. Era muy desagradable y doloroso, pero ya no podía retroceder. Necesitaba hallar la verdad sobre porque se había sentido así antes y no se rendiría por lograr.

Después recordó el momento en el que Shifu se había puesto entre ellos, que se encontraban fuera de sí. Vio en su mente que todo en ese momento tan solo eran rugidos y sonidos guturales, provenientes de ambos, y mientras tanto, Shifu intentaba que no se matarán. Entonces recordó el preludio del momento importante: el zarpazo que le había dado a Tigresa.

Le había impactado fijarse en que le había hecho eso a Tigresa, a la persona que más quería en el mundo. En vez de haberle dado todo su amor y cariño, le enseñó todo lo malo que tenía en su interior. No podía parar de respirar agitadamente, casi llegando al nivel de la hiperventilación.

-No- dijo con desesperación-. No puede ser que hiciera eso.

Y en medio de ese mar de desesperación en el que se había convertido su mente, apareció el recuerdo que confirmaba sus más terribles pensamientos.

La había herido.

Había herido a Tigresa, dándole un zarpazo y ella había recibido la respuesta más dolorosa que podía haber recibido: una mirada llena de dolor y ahora él estaba sintiendo, por lo menos, una parte del dolor que había sufrido Tigresa.

Y aunque sabía que era verdad, Po necesitaba comprobarlo, tan solo para asegurarse y así, inseguro de sí mismo, giró la mano y vio que entre las uñas tenía restos de pelo de color naranja y de piel de Tigresa.

-No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos.

Las lágrimas que Po lloraba eran de puro arrepentimiento y tristeza. Él no quiso realmente hacerle eso a Tigresa, sólo... sólo... quería poder estar con ella.

-¿Cómo pude hacerlo?- pensaba Po mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara para secarse las lágrimas que tenía. ¡No!- dijo con determinación y se dio un pequeño golpe en las mejillas para parar de llorar- ¡AUCH!- el golpe que se había dado, había hecho que se llevará sus manos hacia sus mejilla derecha, debido al dolor que sentía en ambas.

El panda se preguntó el porqué le dolía tanto las mejillas y recordó que durante la lucha, no la caótica sino la de Kung Fu, Tigresa le había alcanzado dos puñetazos en ambas mejillas.

El primero fue un gancho dirigido a su mejilla derecha y el segundo fue un derechazo a la mejilla derecha. Ahora ambos puñetazos estaban mostrando sus efectos secundarios sobre las mejillas de Po, ya que estas estaban hinchadas y de un color rojizo.

-Y por lo que se ve, también se nota la fuerza que tiene Tigresa en sus puñetazos- y Po esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que retornaron a su estado anterior, debido a que , incluso el más ligero movimiento, le causaba dolor en sus mejillas.

Y, tras rato de no haberle dado la lata, el hombro le volvió a doler, pero ya no era tan doloroso como antes. Ahora se había vuelto un dolor molesto, esa clase de dolor que cualquiera puede soportar pero que te molesta en los momentos menos oportunos.

-Creo que debería curarme esto- dijo, echando un vistazo a la herida del hombro, que tenía un color rojizo, como el del color de la sangre y salió de su habitación, con rumbo hacia la enfermería.

Atravesó el pasillo de las habitaciones, llegó al salón de los héroes, sin ser descubierto por nadie, se metió por un pequeño pasillo del salón de los héroes, ando en línea recta como unos 10 minutos y llegó hasta una pequeña puerta en la que había un pequeño cartel en el que se leía "ENFERMERÍA".

Entró, sin dudarlo, a la enfermería.

No era un lugar muy grande y tan solo había lo justo y necesario para tratar a los paciente: una camilla con una pequeña cortina de color blanco, una silla, una mesa, llena de papeles, con una pequeña lampara, una papelera a lado de la mesa, y un pequeño armario con cajones, pegado a la pared derecha. Pero en lo que Po se fijo cuando entró, es que allí no había nadie.

-Mejor- pensó mientras se acercaba al armario.

No quería ver a nadie, no quería tener una incómoda y molesta charla con los sirvientes del palacio y, más importante, necesitaba estar solo, por lo menos unos instantes.

Al llegar al armario, lo abrió y observo que ese armario contenía toda clase de materiales sanitarios: desde aspirinas para los dolores de cabeza, hasta agujas para inyectar medicamentos, aunque Po no necesitaba nada de eso.

Lo que Po necesitaba era nunas cosas que encontró, tras revolver un poco el armario, en el primer y segundo cajón del armario: unas vendas, un bote de alcohol desinfectante y unas gasas, y se las llevó hacia la camilla.

Allí, desenrolló el tapón que tenía el bote, cogió una de las gasas y se hecho una buena cantidad de alcohol en la gasa. A continuación, se extendió el alcohol que tenía en la gasa por el hombro, en concreto, en la zona en donde recibió el mordisco, y el alcohol empezó a hacer su trabajo.

La mordedura le escocía a horrores. Era una de las sensaciones más molestas y dolorosas que había sentido desde hace tiempo, sin contar la paliza que había recibido previamente. Él sabía que si le dolía, era porque el alcohol estaba haciendo su trabajo: estaba desinfectando su herida. El dolor y el escozor había llegado hasta tal punto que en varias ocasiones casi grita, pero pudo reprimir el grito y aguantar el dolor como todo un hombre.

Después de varios minutos de sufrir ese molesto dolor, la herida se había desinfectado; tiró la gasa que había usado para limpiarse la herida, que se había quedado de un color amarillento-rojizo, debido a los restos de sangre que había en su hombro, a la basura. Después, cogió otra gasa y la empezó a enrollar alrededor del hombro izquierdo.

Fue un poco complicado hacerlo, pero al final logró envolver la zona afectada con la gasa, y entonces, agarró las vendas y, al igual que había hecho con la gasa, se vendó el hombro.

Tras asegurarse de que el vendaje era fuerte, y que impedía un movimiento brusco del hombro, devolvió los materiales que le habían sobrado a los cajones del armario y, nada más girar la cabeza, pudo ver un pequeño reloj en la pared de enfrente de la puerta.

Las manecillas marcaban que eran las 20:00. Hora en la que nuestro amigo comenzaba a cocinar su más suculento plato: la sopa.

-Oh mierda, ya es la hora- y salió de la enfermería con algo de prisa.

A las 20:22 llegó, después de haber atravesado varios pasillos y salas, a la cocina. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y se fijo en que ya todos estaban en sus sitios, esperándole, bueno no todos.

La primera silla de la cocina estaba vacía, debido a que su ocupante no estaba allí.

Era la silla de Tigresa.

Po se preguntó, con cierto temor, donde estaría ella; sin embargo, eso no le impidió entrar en la cocina, dispuesto a cocinar una deliciosa comida para ellos.

-Hola chicos- dijo Po, entrando a la cocina.

Nada más entrar cerró la puerta y continuó hablando:

-Siento llegar a estas horas, pero es que me estaba encargando de unas cosas.

-Tío- dijo Mono, levantándose de la silla y acercándose a él- ¿desde cuando sabes hacer vendajes?- preguntó, viendo el vendaje que se había hecho Po.

-¿Esto?- dijo, levantando el hombro izquierdo para mirarse el vendaje. Se alejo de Mono, que volvió a su asiento, y sacó los diferentes utensilios que usaría para hacer sopa: una olla grande, una tabla de cortar, verduras, fideos y un cuchillo- Esto no es nada. De pequeño siempre me hacía muchas heridas- y mientras lo contaba, empezó a hervir el agua, que previamente había echado en la olla, y a cortar las verduras-, unas leves, otras de más gravedad, así que mi padre me enseño a como tratar heridas, para que así pudiera curarme en caso de que lo necesitará.

Po, que había terminado de cortar las verduras, las echo en el agua hirviendo, dejo la tabla de cortar y el cuchillo, que había usado para cortar las verduras, en la pila. Añadió, un par de minutos más tarde, los fideos en el agua hirviendo, que estaba cogiendo un color amarillento, cerró la olla con la tapa, que iba con la olla y ya solo quedaba vigilar que no se quemará la sopa.

-Po- dijo Shifu atrayendo la atención de todos, especialmente de Po, que se dio la vuelta.

Desde que Po había entrado, Shifu no había movido un músculo en ningún momento. Y ahora él se había levantado de su asiento, había dado unos pocos pasos y estaba mirando a su alumno a la cara.

-Maestro- iba a continuar hablando, pero vio que Shifu le había hecho un gesto con su mano derecha para que no le interrumpiera.

-Po- reanudó Shifu- después de cenar, tu y yo tendremos una charla en el salón de los héroes sobre tu comportamiento durante el entrenamiento de la tarde, y espero que nadie nos moleste hasta entonces- y se giró hacia los demás-. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

-Sí, maestro- dijeron los 4 furiosos, que se encontraban sentados en la mesa.

-Sí, maestro- dijo Po después, con un tono un poco triste.

-Bien- y Shifu se volvió a su sitio.

Entonces se oyó un burbujeo procedente de la olla y Po se giró. Esa era la señal que necesitaba para saber que ya se había hervido suficiente el agua, así que, con mucho cuidado, retiró la olla del fuego y empezó a sacar boles de una estantería para repartir la sopa, y un cazo para servirla.

Cogió 7 boles y los puso en la mesa, pero no se dio cuenta de que sobraba un bol.

El bol de Tigresa.

Pero él, sin fijarse en ello, cogió la olla que aún estaba un poco caliente, pero no mucho, y el cazo, y se fue pasando por alrededor de la mesa sirviendo bol por bol la sopa que había preparado. Después, al llegar al sitio en el que se sentaba la tigresa de bengala, Po sirvió un cazo de sopa en el bol que había puesto antes, pero al fijarse en que no había nadie en el asiento, bajo la cabeza, un poco deprimido.

-¿Y qué hacemos con la ración de Tigresa?- preguntó Po, un poco decaído.

-Echa la sopa que has puesto en el bol en el cazo- contestó Shifu- y déjalo encima de la encimera, por si a Tigresa le apetece comer algo cuando regrese.

Y así lo hizo Po. Paso la sopa que había puesto en el bol, que iba destinado a Tigresa, a la olla y la dejo en la encimera, justo al lado del fregadero.

Todos empezaron a comerse su sopa, que estaba igual de deliciosa que siempre.

La cena era silenciosa, pero era un silencio incómodo.

Nadie quería decir nada porque se encontraban en una situación bastante delicada. Una palabra errónea y la que se liaría allí entraría en los libros de historia, así que, ante la duda, mejor no decir nada para no cagarla.

Unos 10 minutos después, la cena más silenciosa del palacio de jade había tenido fin.

Shifu, nada más ver que Po había terminado, se levantó, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina y llamo al Guerrero Dragón.

-Vamos- dijo Shifu y abrió la puerta de la cocina.

Po respondió, asintiendo con su cabeza, y salió de la cocina. Después, Shifu salió de la cocina y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ambos, que sabían a lo que iban, empezaron a andar por el largo pasillo, con rumbo hacia el salón de los héroes. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por el camino. Ellos sabían que se dirían todo lo que tuvieran que decirse cuando llegarán allí, pero, hasta entonces, ambos siguieron andando con un silencio incómodo.

Luego de haber estado andando como unos cinco minutos, llegaron al salón de los héroes.

Shifu, nada más llegar, se separó de su alumno, se sentó en el suelo y le hizo una señal para que se sentará. Po, haciendo caso a lo que le había indicado su maestro, se sentó, quedándose enfrente de su maestro.

-Maestro- dijo Po, un poco cortado-, siento lo que paso en el entrenamiento de esta tarde. Me volví loco, no sé que me paso. Lo siento de verdad.

Po soltó un suspiro al terminar de hablar.

-Po estoy seguro de que lo sientes, así que te perdono- dijo Shifu, se puso de pie-

El Guerrero Dragón se había alegrado mucho tras escuchar las palabras de su maestro. Pero la cosa no terminó ahí, sino que Shifu se acercó hasta el panda, le agarró de la oreja izquierda y tiró de ella, acercándola hasta su boca

-Pero cómo vuelvas a hacerle algo así de nuevo, no tendrás descendencia. ¿Lo has entendido?- preguntó Shifu, de forma muy brusca.

-Sí, si, lo he entendido, ahora suéltame la oreja- dijo Po, quejándose del dolor.

Shifu, que se compadeció del panda, le soltó la oreja.

-Auch- dijo Po, tocándose la oreja.

-Ahora puedes marcharte.

Shifu le dio la espalda a Po y se quedó mirando el estanque donde antes había estado el rollo del dragón. Po, que no sabía que hacer, decidió irse del salón de los héroes, pero antes de irse se giró a ver a su maestro y dijo:

-Eres un buen padre.

Po no lo pudo ver pero Shifu, al oír eso, sonrió.

-Lárgate.

Y Po, que entendió lo que quería decir su maestro, se marchó del salón de los héroes, dejándole para que reflexionará sobre su relación con su hija adoptiva.

**Mech: Y hasta aquí el episodio de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.  
Mach: No me imaginaba que Shifu fuera a ponerse tan protector con su hija.  
Mech: En el fondo Shifu tiene un corazón de oro, pero aquí nos despedimos.  
Mach: Sí, escribidnos reviews, que tras toda la currada que nos damos para escribir estos capítulos, es lo menos que podéis hacer.  
Mech: ¡Pero que dices!¡Si el que escribe soy yo! Ni caso a Machetazo. Dejad vuestros reviews, si queréis, con vuestras opiniones sobre el capítulo y hasta la próxima. Adiós.  
**


	4. Reflexiones de Tigresa y un plan secreto

**Mechero: Hola gente, hace poco subí otro capítulo de este fic pero, he decidido subir otro capítulo, porque me ha venido la inspiración para continuar este fic y porque**** aún estoy estudiando sobre el Mahjong para la continuación de mi otro fic.**  
Machetazo: ¡Qué sí!¡Que sí!Pero que no te enrolles, que nos estás aburriendo a todos.  
Mech: Vale, vale. En este capítulo veremos el comienzo del significado del título de mi fic asi que, para eso, Machetazo, di el disclaimer.  
Mach: Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece, sino a DreamWorks.

Mientras Po se debatía, en su cuarto del palacio de jade, sobre lo malo que le había hecho a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Allí, en el bosque de bambú, se encontraba Tigresa, la líder de los 5 furiosos, más furiosa que nunca, dando puñetazos contra un gran y poderoso árbol que se alzaba majestuoso en medio del bosque de bambú y que ahora estaba sintiendo la furia de la tigresa de bengala.

Los repetidos puñetazos de Tigresa contra el árbol ya habían destrozado la corteza del tronco, y ahora sus puños estaban golpeando la parte blanca del tronco de árbol, que estaba siendo teñida por un intenso color rojo.

Lo que teñía de rojo el tronco del árbol, era sangre.

Sangre que salía de los puños de Tigresa, que se había roto ya varios huesos por los múltiples y fortísimos puñetazos que había lanzado a ese árbol pero haber estado durante muchos años golpeando árboles, le había dejado totalmente insensibles las manos. De esta forma, no notaba el dolor que tenía en sus manos ni como corría la sangre desde sus nudillos hasta la palma de su mano.

Ella solamente estaba sintiendo una cosa: dolor.

Un dolor, mucho más intenso que cualquier daño físico que pudiera haberle infligido cualquier enemigo al que se enfrentará. Era como si le hubieran lanzado 100 cañonazos, como los de Lord Shen, directamente a su corazón.

-Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido- repetía Tigresa mientras golpeaba, una y otra vez, y cada vez que golpeaba decía "estúpido".

Cada vez que Tigresa daba un puñetazo se materializaba la imagen de Po en su cabeza, la cual la hacía enfadar y, por lo tanto, lanzar puñetazos mucho más devastadores. A cada golpe que Tigresa lanzaba, parecía que el árbol fuera a caerse de un momento a otro. Pero el árbol resistía sus embestidas.

Entonces, de pronto, dio un poderoso derechazo que estampó contra el tronco del árbol, haciendo que los pequeños pájaros que había entorno al árbol salieran espantados, y, un poco cansada por haber estado tan tiempo golpeando al árbol e, inconscientemente, por la ligera pérdida de sangre, se apoyó en el árbol para poder descansar.

-Aagh- suspiraba Tigresa mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

Tigresa había logrado calmarse mediante el cansancio físico. En su mente ya no había sitio para el enfado y la rabia. Ahora lo único que tenía en su cabeza eran una serie de preguntas de las cuales necesita respuesta.

-¿Por qué?¿Por qué Po me golpeo con tanto odio tras el combate?- se preguntó a sí misma, mentalmente-¿Por que llegué a luchar como si me hubiera vuelto salvaje?¿Por qué no pude controlarme?Y la pregunta más importante... ¿Por qué me duele ahora tanto el corazón cada vez que recuerdo como se puso Po?- e, instintivamente, se llevó la mano hacia el pecho, a la zona donde se hallaba el corazón.

Desde que se había tranquilizado, la imagen de Po se le había vuelto a aparecer por su mente, provocándole un sentimiento totalmente diferente al que había sentido cuando había pensado en él mientras golpeaba al árbol.

Antes había sentido una rabia muy profunda, superior a la que había sentido cuando recordaba a Tai Lung o Lord Shen, pero ahora esa ira se había transformado en dolor. Un dolor tan intenso que parecía que le habían atravesado por la mitad. Un dolor que la abarcaba todo su ser. Un dolor nunca jamás antes experimentado por la líder de los 5 furiosos.

-¿Qué es este dolor?- se preguntó, esta vez en voz alta.

No podía entender que era ese dolor, porque ella solo había experimentado durante toda su vida el dolor físico y ninguna otra clase de estímulo emocional. El sentimiento más cercano al que Tigresa ha estado expuesta ha sido la tristeza. Tristeza por como la trataban en el orfanato, por como se sentía durante su estancia en el mismo y, la que más tiempo experimentó, por no lograr cubrir las expectativas que tenía su maestro de ella, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que ponía durante los entrenamientos de Kung Fu.

Ese sentimiento lo conocía muy bien y Tigresa podía reconocer cuando se encontraba triste o alegre. Y en ese momento podía asegurar que estaba triste, pero era como si ese sentimiento de tristeza estuviera mezclado con otros sentimientos más. Unos sentimientos que tornaba la tristeza en algún aún mucho más profundo y doloroso.

-Sé el cuando y el cómo se ha provocado esto- dijo Tigresa, recordando la pelea brutal que tuvo lugar en el salón de entrenamientos y el dolor aumentó, momentáneamente- lo que no entiendo es el porque.

Y entonces apareció, de algún lugar de lo más profundo de su subconsciente, una de las preguntas más extrañas que podía haber formulado en aquella situación.

-"¿Qué significa Po para ti?"

Esa pregunta la había pillado de sorpresa.

Tigresa no se había esperado una pregunta de ese tipo pero, tras recuperarse de la impresión inicial que le había causado esa pregunta, cerró los ojos y empezó a repetirse mentalmente esa pregunta, una y otra vez.

-¿Qué significa Po para mí?- dijo Tigresa en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía- Para mí Po es una persona muy especial: Es mi mejor amigo, y no podía haber elegido un mejor amigo posible.

Po es dulce, sensible, alegre, de confianza, gracioso, muy entusiasta con todo lo que tenga que ver con el Kung Fu, un poco engreído, pero en el fondo es muy humilde- y empezó a sonreír al recordar los buenos momentos que paso con el panda.

Es inmaduro, pero sabe en que situaciones tiene que ponerse serio, o al menos eso creo. Tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad, es una persona muy tolerante; tanto, que incluso me perdonó por cuando le trate tan mal, debido a que se convirtió en el Guerrero Dragón, y tiene una vitalidad que ha renovado a todo el Palacio de Jade y a todos los que vivimos allí, incluida yo.

Siento que cuando estoy con él no hay nada más, aparte de nosotros, y siento cómo si con él pudiera ser yo misma, no Tigresa, el monstruo, ni Tigresa, la líder de los 5 furiosos, solamente puedo ser Tigresa.

-Él es alguien muy especial para mí. Fue la primera persona a la que abracé y bien podría decirse que le...- y Tigresa se tapó la boca, consciente de la magnitud de las palabras que estaba a punto de decir.

Poco a poco, tras recuperarse del shock producido por las palabras que había estado a punto de pronunciar, su respiración empezó a acelerarse progresivamente. Tigresa notaba como si le faltará aire en los pulmones y se llevó, instintivamente, la mano derecha adonde suponía que estaban sus pulmones.

-No, no es posible- dijo Tigresa aunque su voz parecía más bien un susurro- No creo que estuviera a punto de decir, lo que estaba a punto de decir. Yo no siento eso por Po.

Tigresa no podía aceptar ese sentimiento que sentía en su pecho. Simplemente, no podía.

Solamente había sentido eso una vez en toda su vida y no había hecho nada más que sentir dolor aunque a veces, pero muy pocas veces, había sentido felicidad.

-Yo, amo a, ¿Po?- dijo, dudosa de sus palabras- ¡No, no puede ser!- negó con convicción- Seguramente el cansancio me haga sentir cosas que no siento. Mejor me pongo a meditar.

Tigresa se sentó en el suelo, poniéndose en la postura del loto, y empezó a meditar, aunque le costó mucho poder hacer porque aún le perseguía en su mente el pensamiento de que ella podía amar al panda.

**-Con Po-**

Después de la charla que había tenido con su maestro, y de haber salido del salón de los héroes por el pasillo por el que había pasado anteriormente con Shifu, se paro a pensar en cómo podría arreglar aquella complicada situación.

-¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

Ninguna idea se le paso por la cabeza. Entonces se le ocurrió que a él quizás no se le ocurriera nada, pero quizás alguien más si que se le ocurriría alguna idea.

-Víbora- dijo, inconscientemente, y empezó a andar hacia el pasillo de los cuartos, porque se imaginaba que estaría en su habitación.

Eran las 20:45.

Po estuvo andando entre unos 10-15 minutos para llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación de Víbora.

Al principio le había surgido la duda de si no debería molestar a Víbora con sus problemas pero, dudando un poco de si hacerlo o no, golpeó la puerta de Víbora mientras la llamaba por su nombre.

-¿Sí?- dijo Víbora, abriendo la puerta- Po, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó en voz baja, sorprendida.

-Quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó, un poco cortado.

-Claro- y Víbora se hizo a un lado para que Po pudiera pasar.

Po paso a la habitación de Víbora, la cual tenía las mismas cosas que el cuarto de Po, es decir, una cama de tamaño mediano, con sábanas de color blanca, un pequeño armario de madera al lado derecho de la cama, formado por dos puertas y tres cajones pequeños y una pequeña cómoda sin cajones en la que había una lampara de mesa. Se sentó en la cama de Víbora que estaba ya un poco deshecha, mostrando que iba a dormirse dentro de poco.

Luego, Víbora cerró la puerta con su cola y reptó hasta quedarse enfrente de Po.

-Muchas gracias por atenderme.

-No hay de qué- contestó Víbora.- ¿De qué querías hablar?

Después de soltar un suspiro y recoger un poco de aire, empezó a hablar.

-Pues verás yo...- dijo Po pero, de repente, se calló. Él no sabía como empezar a hablar sobre ese tema y, además, le daba mucha vergüenza hablar con alguien sobre eso-. No sé que estoy haciendo, debería marcharme- y se puso de pie, anduvo hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y, cuando iba a salir de la habitación, fue detenido por la cola de Víbora, que le había agarrado de la mano izquierda.

-Po, si has venido aquí a hablar sobre algo, será porque es importante. Anda, cuéntamelo. Quizás pueda ayudarte.

Po, al oír eso, cerró la puerta, caminó hacia la cama de Víbora y se sentó en ella. Esto hizo que Víbora mostrará una sonrisa y se acercará, al igual que antes, donde estaba Po.

-Cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que te atormenta?

-Es que- dijo Po, jugando con sus dedos y sonrojándose- es un tema muy personal y me siento un poco cohibido.

-Entiendo pero, por suerte para ti, tengo algo que puede ayudarte a soltarte un poco.

Víbora se dirigió hacia el armario que tenía al lado de la cama, abrió el tercer cajón inferior y empezó a remover cosas, en busca de algo desconocido para Po.

-Víbora, ¿qué estás buscando?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-¡Lo encontré!- dijo, emocionada, y se dio la vuelta, mostrando lo que había estado buscando.

Era una botella de color grisáceo que tenía un kanji negro que decía "sake" y un par de vasitos muy pequeños.

-¿Eso no es...?¿Sake?

-Aja, es sake- dijo Víbora, afirmando con la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿qué haces con sake? Creí que estaba prohibido el consumo de alcohol en el para los maestros de Kung Fu, ya sabes, por lo de mantener el cuerpo puro.

-Si que está prohibido el consumo de alcohol para los maestros, aunque este sake lo guardaba para una situación especial. No sé, para cuando me casará o para cuando nos retiráramos de nuestros títulos de furiosos, pero creo que ahora es mucho más necesario- dijo Víbora y, tras cerrar el cajón del que había sacado las cosas, se acercó reptando hasta Po, llevando el sake y el par de vasos.

Víbora le dio uno de los vaso y le echó un chupito de sake. Después, se puso enfrente de Po, dejo su vaso en el suelo y se echó un chupito de sake.

-Salud- dijo Víbora, alzando su copa de sake.

-Sa...Salud- contestó Po un poco inseguro.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida que Po había cogido una bebida alcohólica y le daba un poco de miedo no saber lo que le podía hacer el alcohol.

Víbora, sin dudarlo, se bebió el chupito de un trago.

-Aaafff- dijo tras haberse bebido el sake-. Po- dijo al ver que no se lo tomaba-, no pienses. Tómatelo de un trago.

Y Po, haciendo caso de lo que le había dicho Víbora, se tomó el chupito de un trago.

-¿Y qué tal Po?¿Qué notas?

La sensación que Po sintió al notar como descendía el sake a través de su garganta, era muy difícil de describir pero aún así lo intentó.

-Tiene un sabor muy fuerte, un poco amargo pero eso no significa que este malo. Notó como el sake, al bajar por mi garganta, me deja un calor muy agradable y como que el sake se me va subiendo a la cabeza.

-¡Bien! Entonces significa que está funcionando, toma otra- y le sirvió otra copa.

Po ya no tenía miedo y se trago el chupito de una.

Ellos continuaron así, bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, hasta que se terminaron, ya que Víbora también bebió, la botella de sake y, tras habérsela bebido, digamos que no estaban exactamente muy finos (**Estaban como cubas. Machetazo, que no te metas en la historia**).

-Jajaja- se reían ambos.

-Oye- dijo Po, tras parar de reírse-, ¿de qué nos estamos riendo?

-Ni puñetera idea- dijo, arrastrando un poco las sílabas.

Ambos se volvieron a reír, sin motivo alguno.

-¿No tenías algo que decirme?- preguntó Víbora.

-Ah sí- dijo e hizo acopio de toda la concentración que le quedaba para contárselo-. Veráaas yo, amo a Tigresa. Pero, hic, tras lo que ha pasado hoy, no sé que debo hacer. Quizás ella, hic, me odié- y bajó la cabeza un poco deprimido.

-Po, tienes que comprender que lo que, hic, le has hecho a Tigresa le ha dolido, hic, mucho.

-Lo sé- contestó, aún más triste.

-Eres una persona muy querida para ella, aunque, hic, no quiera demostrarlo hacia los demás. Y, hic, aunque no te lo creas, ella te quiere.

-No es cierto- afirmó Po sin ningún atisbo de duda, aunque hablando un poco lento.

-No, el que, hic, se equivoca, eres tú- afirmó ella pero el mostraba una cara de incredulidad-. Po, te, hic, voy a contar una cosa de la que me imaginó que nadie se ha fijado, excepto yo.

Víbora, tras coger un poco de aire, continuó hablando:

-¿Recuerdas el combate que has tenido esta mañana?

-Sí, por eso tengo este problema.

-No tonto- dijo Víbora, riéndose-. Me refiero al combate Kung Fu, no ha, hic, la brutal pelea.

Cuando tú estabas en el aire, tras haber recibido el gancho de Tigresa y mientras ella estaba preparando el golpe final, pude ver como decía las palabras "lo siento".

-Yo no oí, hic, nada.

-Ella no- y paró de hablar de golpe porque le habían entrado ganas de vomitar pero al final no ocurrió nada- lo dijo sonoramente pero, algo que nunca he contado a nadie, es que, hic, sé leer los labios.

Po, ebrio por el alcohol, logró, increíblemente, concentrarse, lo suficiente como para entender la importancia de las palabras de Víbora.

Ella realmente no quería hacerle daño. Ella había estado obligada a luchar pero no quería dañarle.

El panda, al darse cuenta de esto, empezó a llorar, bajando la cabeza y pillando por sorpresa a su amiga, la cual no sabía que decir o que hacer para ayudar a su amigo.

-Ayuda- susurró Po-. Víbora- y levantó la cabeza bruscamente la cabeza, pillando, de nuevo, por sorpresa a su amiga-. Necesitó, hic, tu ayuda. Por favor, dime que puedo, hic, hacer para solucionar todo esto.

-Es que no sé...

-Por favor- habló Po suplicantemente.

-Vale. Creo que, hic, se me ha ocurrido una plan para, hic, arreglar la situación.

-¿Y, hic, de qué se trata?- preguntó como si la idea de Víbora fuera su última esperanza.

-Pues la idea trata de- y con un extraña mirada en sus ojos, se acercó hasta la oreja de Po y le empezó a contar su idea.

Después de que Víbora le contará su plan, se separo de él y se volvió a poner enfrente de él.

-Creo que, hic, podría funcionar- dijo Po.

-Bien, así que, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Seguiré el plan, tal y como me lo has contado. Gracias- dijo y salió de la habitación de Víbora, tambaleante.

Lo que Po no sabía es que, si hubiera estado mucho más despejado, abría descartado totalmente la idea que le había propuesto Víbora pero el alcohol, al igual que le había pasado antes con la ira, le había nublado el raciocinio y estaba dispuesto a cumplir el alocado plan de Víbora, que traerá para nuestro protagonista aún mucho más problemas.

**-Con Tigresa-**

El tiempo se le paso volando a Tigresa mientras meditaba y, cuando se quiso darse cuenta, tan solo faltaban 10 minutos para que fueran las 22:00. Se le había hecho muy tarde y llegaría muy tarde al Palacio de Jade, preocupando a todos, así que tuvo que recurrir a correr a 4 patas para poder llegar antes.

Llegó, mas o menos, a las 22:15 a las puertas del Palacio de Jade y, tras abrirlas a base de su fuerza bruta, vio que todo estaba oscuro.

A ella no le extraño esto porque normalmente antes de las 22:00 todos estaban en sus cuartos, durmiendo para poder afrontar el día de mañana, y apagaban las velas.

Ya era tarde, así que decidió, a pesar del hambre que tenía irse a su cuarto a dormir, pero, por el camino, alguien emergió de entre las sombras y la ataco por la espalda, dejándola inconsciente al darle un golpe muy duro en la base del cuello.

El atacante, que sabía lo que iba a pasar al golpearla ahí, la agarró antes de que se cayera y se la llevó, lejos de allí.

**Mech: Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Seguramente todos querréis matarme por dejar el capítulo en un momento tan interesante pero creo que ahí es un lugar perfecto para dejarlo.  
****Mach: Y ahora el coñazo de la despedida, ¿no es cierto?  
****Mech: Sí, pero antes de irnos, tengo que contar una cosa.  
Mach: ¿Él qué?  
Mech: Pues que el próximo capítulo, va a aparecer una cosa de rated M que, debido a la bestialidad que va a salir ahí, avisó de ello, para que después no haya problemas con ello o para que la gente no se traumatice; es más, el mismo título del próximo capítulo revelará a que me refiero con lo del rated M.  
Mach: Venga, tío no te tires el pisto que tan duro no puede ser.  
Mech: Ya verás lo que mi retorcida mente tiene preparada para el próximo capítulo, al igual que vosotros mis queridos lectores. Pero hasta entonces, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, dejad vuestras impresiones sobre este capítulo y hasta la próxima vez que nos leáis. Adiós.**  


******PD: Debido a que he subido varios capítulos seguidos de este fic, creo que me tomaré un poco de tiempo hasta el siguiente capítulo de este fic.  
********Un saludo desde España.  
Mecherazo.**  



	5. La violación de Tigresa

**Mechero: Aquí estamos de nuevo, otro día más en este fic que voy actualizando cada vez más pronto.  
Machetazo: Sí que te tiene que gustar este fic para subirlo tan seguido.  
Mech: La verdad es que es un fic increíble y tenía ganas de continuarlo. Además mientras sigo investigando para continuar con mi otro fic me viene bien seguir escribiendo, ya sabes, para no perder práctica.  
Mach: Lo que tú digas pero venga, al lío.  
Mech: Cierto, pero antes tengo que decir que Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece, sino a DreamWorks.**

**WARNING: Como advertí en el anterior capítulo de este fic, en este capítulo veremos una escena de rated M muy dura y, por si acaso si hay quién no se lo cree, solo digo que suba la barrita hacia arriba y lea el título, aunque no hará falta porque, seguramente, lo pondré aquí abajo.  
En resumen, toda persona que sea sensible, por favor que no lea lo que viene más adelante ya que no quiero traumar a alguien; mejor dicho, si deciden leerlo, léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad.  
**

**CAPÍTULO 5: La violación de Tigresa (Primera, y posible última, vez que escribo el título de un capítulo en el mismo capítulo)**

Tigresa se despertó, un poco aturdida y recordó de golpe que había vuelto al Palacio de Jade ya muy tarde y que, durante el camino hacia su habitación, alguien la había dejado inconsciente, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz muy conocida para ella, que se oía debajo de ella.

-Oh ya te, hic, has despertado. Estaba preocupado de que te perdieras toda la diversión, hic.

Tigresa, al echar una mirada hacia abajo, vio algo que la escandalizó totalmente.

Vio como Po estaba succionando unos de sus, aunque no lo aparente vestida, turgentes pechos, el derecho, mientras que con su mano izquierda tocaba su otro pecho. Al mismo tiempo que veía esto, se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, totalmente desnuda.

-Pero ¿que demonios, Po?- dijo Tigresa, ruborizándose hasta lo máximo posible- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!- e intentó mover sus brazos y sus piernas para apartar a Po, pero no se pudo mover.

Tigresa se encontraba en el aire, atada de pies y manos con una cuerda que estaba, en una postura que la dejaba totalmente expuesta a lo que Po quisiera a hacerla.

-¡¿Estoy atada?!- dijo Tigresa exaltada.

-No me digas- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Po, ¿que coño haces...- dijo Tigresa pero se vio interrumpida por un beso de Po.

Era un beso muy agresivo y lleno de pasión.

Po empezó besando con ferocidad los labios de Tigresa, como si sintiera que si parar de besarla significará que el mundo se fuera a detener, pero, no contento con esto, le introdujo, a la fuerza, su lengua en la boca y empezó a jugar con la lengua de la líder de los 5 furiosos. Tigresa, mientras tanto, intentaba asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero le resultaba imposible. La impresión que se había llevado con la actitud de Po la había aturdido muchísimo y no la dejaba responder. Además, durante el beso, se transmitieron algo más que saliva.

El alcohol que Po había bebido previamente con Víbora, había hecho que su boca se impregnará del sabor del sake y también de sus propiedades embriagadoras y ahora Tigresa, mediante el beso, estaba sintiendo, indirectamente, como si se estuviera cogiendo una borrachera, aunque a mucha menor escala en comparación con Po, ya que ella solo se quedó un poquito atontada pero con todas sus capacidades mentales, mientras que Po estaba totalmente desatado.

Ambos sintieron como les faltaba aire en sus pulmones y Po tuvo que, a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, cortar aquel beso, de forma brusca, quedándose un hilo de saliva entre ambos.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo o gritaré tan fuerte que se oirá en todo el Valle de la Paz!- exclamó con sus fuerzas.

-Tranquila. Ahora mismo estamos en una de las zonas, hic, más profundas del Palacio de Jade; una zona tan profunda que es, hic, imposible que nos oigan, no solo en el Valle de la Paz, sino en el propio Palacio de Jade. Así que no te preocupes, que, hic, nadie nos va a molestar.

-No me refería a eso. Me refería a que...- intentó hablar Tigresa pero otra vez fue interrumpida, aunque esta vez no por un beso.

El panda había alargado su brazo derecho y había empezado a palpar las partes bajas de Tigresa, provocando en ella una sensación placentera, que se tradujo en unos pequeños gemidos reprimidos que salieron de la boca de la líder de los 5 furiosos.

Era una sensación nueva para Tigresa y no sabía que hacer. Ella tan solo podía quedarse ahí, quieta, mientras intentaba reprimir gemidos de placer.

Po al oír los intentos de Tigresa para no soltar gemidos se acercó más a Tigresa e hizo que dos dedos de su mano derecha, los que antes habían tocado las partes bajas de la tigresa de bengala, empezarán a penetrar la entrada de la vagina de Tigresa.

Ella, al sentir como los dedos pasaban a su interior, le recorrió una sensación mucho más fuerte que la que había sentido antes. Ahora los gemidos que ella soltaba por la boca eran imposibles de ocultar e imposible de reprimir, así que paro, sin querer, de intentar reprimirlos y dejo que los gemidos salieran de su boca, denotando que el placer que sentía ahora era mucho más intenso que el anterior y el panda, que entendía lo que el cuerpo de Tigresa le intentaba decir, mediante los gemidos sonoros, aceleró la velocidad a la que se movían sus dedos por el interior de Tigresa, que soltó unos gemidos continuos.

Tigresa no se podía creer todo el placer que estaba sintiendo. Estaba sintiendo un placer que nunca antes había sentido antes pero eso no significa que estuviera de acuerdo con sentir aquello.

-No, para- dijo Tigresa, aunque más bien pareció un susurro.

La respuesta del panda fue acelerar aún más el movimiento de sus dedos y Tigresa soltó un gran gemido.

Tigresa se resistía a lo que el panda le hacía pero en el fondo de sí misma, sabía que disfrutaba de aquella sensación que Po le transmitía.

Los minutos pasaron y el placer que acumuló Tigresa en todo su organismo fue tal que en cualquier momento iba a estallar. Al menor estímulo, ella iba a reventar de placer y el panda, por suerte o por saberlo, dijo:

-Casi se me olvida, hic, el beso de disculpa- y Po volvió a besar con la misma pasión que antes a Tigresa pero no detuvo los dedos de su mano derecha, sino que los mantuvo moviendo por la vagina de Tigresa.

Ese beso, más el estímulo de su parte interior, fue demasiado para Tigresa que, por primera vez en su vida, sufrió un orgasmo y tuvo una fuerte eyaculación, que recibió la mano de Po. Después de su primer orgasmo, Tigresa se encontraba muy cansada y necesitaría un poco de tiempo para recuperarse.

-Guau, Tigresa. Sabía que, hic, tú habías estado, hic, entrenando tu cuerpo entero durante años pero ser capaz de eyacular así, hic, ¡Cómo se espera de la líder de los 5 furiosos!

Entonces Po, que aún tenía su mano en las partes bajas de Tigresa, contrajo su brazo y se miro la mano.

Su mano estaba totalmente cubierta de un líquido transparente y, sin pensarlo, lamió su mano derecha, que había estado adentro de Tigresa y con la que había hecho que llegará al clímax.

-Está dulce- dijo Po, tras saborear los fluidos vaginales de Tigresa.

-Por favor, para- dijo Tigresa débilmente, debido al cansancio que tenía por haber llegado al clímax, y la mirada de Po se dirigió de sus dedos, aún húmedos con la corrida de Tigresa, hacia la cara de Tigresa.

Su cara estaba totalmente roja. Sus ojos tenían unas pequeñas lágrimas, que seguramente había soltado por el placer que había sentido o por los sentimientos tan contradictorios que sentía, y se veía en ellos un rastro de suplica. Suplicaban porque Po se detuviera. Pero él solo veía a Tigresa sudando y cansada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Verte rogándome es, hic, realmente mono pero tu fuiste la que, hic, me enseñaste a no rendirme, así que no nos rindamos aún- dijo Po que se movía, tambaleante, hacia un lado de la habitación.

Tigresa, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, se concentró en girar la cabeza y ver hacia donde se dirigía Po. Ella pudo divisar que Po se estaba dirigiendo hacia la zona izquierda de la habitación. En ella, había, por el suelo y apoyada en la pared, una pequeña bolsa de color verde y Po estaba buscando dentro de ella.

La curiosidad de Tigresa fue aumentando por cada segundo que Po seguía rebuscando en aquella bolsa. ¿Qué sería lo que estaba buscando Po? Y lo más importante, ¿para qué? Esta duda asaltaba la mente de Tigresa con fuerza y sus dudas fueron respondidas, indirectamente, porque el Guerrero Dragón ya había encontrado lo que estaba buscando y lo sacó de la bolsa.

-Y aquí, tengo, hic, un regalito para ti- dijo Po, mostrándole lo que había sacado de la bolsa.

Era un vibrador eléctrico de color rosa, como de unos 13 centímetros de largo, con forma de falo (palabra más fina que me ha salido)y con diminutas extensiones circulares a los lados de la cabeza para la estimulación extra de las paredes vaginales del usuario y un control remoto del vibrador con tres opciones: bajo, medio y superior.

Después de habérselo enseñado a Tigresa, dejo el mando en el suelo y se dirigió hacia Tigresa.

Po, a cada paso que daba, parecía que se iba a caer al suelo debido a que iba tambaleándose abruptamente, pero el panda seguía andando y al final llegó a donde estaba Tigresa, aunque no enfrente de ella, sino detrás de ella, viendo sus partes pudientes que estaban totalmente mojadas por la eyaculación que había soltado antes.

La mano derecha de Po se encontraba situada en la entrada de la vagina de Tigresa y con ella apartó los labios mayores, mientras que con su mano derecha sostenía el vibrador, que se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de las partes íntimas de la Tigresa.

-Po, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente!- dijo Tigresa, agitándose para que Po no hiciera lo que tuviera planeado.

Eso pillo de sorpresa al panda, que apartó su mano de la zona genital de Tigresa y la agarró, con su mano derecha, la cintura logrando, tras muchos esfuerzos, inmovilizarla.

-Tigresa, no entiendes que esta, hic, es la única forma que, hic, tengo para que me perdones.

Tigresa no entendió a que se refería con lo de perdonarle, ya que su cabeza estaba en otro lugar.

-¡Aceptó tus disculpas!- dijo Tigresa, desesperada por querer escapar de allí, pero la mano izquierda se iba acercando peligrosamente hacia las partes íntimas de ella- ¡Espera!, ¡¿no me has oído? He dicho que acepto- repitió pero la mano de Po seguía allí, inmóvil.

-Lo he, hic, oído, pero no hay necesidad de ser tímida... Además, hic, tengo otro regalo más.

-Po, no tienes que...- dijo Tigresa, exasperada, llegando casi al sollozo.

-No, insisto- y él, sin esperar a que Tigresa dijera nada, le empezó a meter el vibrador.

El consolador hizo que Tigresa se estremeciera al notar como iba entrando en sus adentros. Las pequeñas ramificaciones que tenía el consolador estaban provocando una estimulación en las paredes vaginales de Tigresa. Pero Po no lo introdujo del todo, sino que lo metió hasta la mitad del tamaño del vibrador.

Entonces soltó el vibrador, que estaba bien agarrado a las partes íntimas de Tigresa, se alejó de ella, se dirigió en donde antes había dejado el mando del vibrador y cogió, agachándose, el mando. Después giró la pequeña ruleta que tenía tres funciones de velocidad: baja, media y superior, la puso en velocidad media y el aparato que estaba en el interior de Tigresa empezó a vibrar.

La tigresa de bengala sentía como aquel objeto se movía, de forma caótica, en su zona íntima y no podía hacer nada para escapar de las sensaciones que le estaba haciendo aquel aparato vibrante. Lo único que podía hacer, y que estaba haciendo, era soltar ininteligibles gemidos y ronroneos de placer y agitarse como una loca de un lado a otro, haciendo que las cuerdas temblarán pero sin lograr romperlas.

-Whoa, estás cuerdas, hic, son unas de las más resistentes de toda China pero, hic, parece que vas a romperlas en cualquier momento- dijo el panda, pero Tigresa no le estaba escuchando.

Ella ya tenía mucho con controlarse para que no tuviera múltiples orgasmos como para escuchar a lo que decía Po, pero él si que escuchaba atentamente cada ruido, que cada vez parecían guturales, que salía de la boca de Tigresa y, gracias a ello, dedujo que estaba sintiendo placer, mucho placer. Y decidió darle aún más.

-Ahora suenas, hic, realmente bárbara Tigresa- y se vio interrumpido por un ronroneo de Tigresa, pero continuó-. Como estás disfrutándolo tanto, lo pondré al máximo- y giró la ruleta del mando hasta que la flecha llegó a donde indicaba "superior".

Entonces la velocidad del vibrador aumentó muchísimo, pillando desprevenida a Tigresa que empezó a soltar gruñidos de placer.

Si antes había tenido que aguantar para no llegar varias veces al clímax, ahora eso era imposible. Tigresa estaba sintiendo un placer desbocado, incontrolable. Anteriormente había creído que podía resistir. Resistir al placer. Pero no era cierto. Ahora ella estaba sintiendo como el placer pasaba por todo su cuerpo, como si de un incendio se tratará.

Ella no pudo resistir más a aquel placer tan intenso y tan solo pudo dejarse llevar por él y al final Tigresa llegó al clímax, pero no solo una, sino varias veces, tantas que ni ella sabría decir cuantos orgasmos había tenido, pero, mientras sufría estos orgasmos, ella, inconscientemente, empezó a balancearse de lado a lado, movida por el placer, y la cuerda del techo se iba debilitando cada vez más y más hasta que alcanzó su límite y se rompió.

En ese preciso instante que se quebró la cuerda, Tigresa se cayó de cara al suelo, pero le dio totalmente igual. Ella estaba tan agotada por haber tenido tantos orgasmos seguidos que no podía mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo. El cansancio eran unas cadenas aún más fuertes que las cuerdas que había sido Po.

-Vaya, en 30 minutos has, hic, logrado romper las cuerdas. ¡Bárbaro!- dijo Po y se colocó detrás de Tigresa.

Po pudo ver que las piernas de Tigresa estaba totalmente bañada en sus propios fluidos y que, aún así, el vibrador aún seguía aferrado allí, a sus partes pudientes. Con sumo cuidado, teniendo en cuenta que estaba borracho y lo veía todo un poco movido, retiró el vibrador que, al igual que la parte inferior de su cuerpo, estaba mojado por los fluidos de Tigresa.

-Supongo que, hic, ya es hora de, hic, pasar a la parte principal de mi, hic, disculpa- dijo y se quitó sus pantalones, mostrando su miembro que estaba erecto como el asta de una bandera.

Agarró a Tigresa por los cuartos traseros, la colocó, con dificultad, a cuatro patas, la agarró por la tripa con su brazo izquierda para que no se cayera, ya que ella no podía sostenerse por sí sola debido al cansancio que tenía, se aferró a su pene y lo frotó contra las partes íntimas de Tigresa.

La sensación que Po al frotarse con Tigresa era increíble. Los jugos que había eyaculado Tigresa hacían que su, al frotarse, pene se lubricará y, también, sintiera una sensación muy cálida y placentera pasar por todos su cuerpo. Él ya no lo pudo aguantar más.

Quería hacerlo con ella. Necesitaba hacerlo con ella. El placer que le estaba sintiendo no era suficiente para satisfacerle. Necesitaba más. Y así, con este pensamiento, sujeto su miembro con su mano derecha, lo coloco en la entrada de la vagina de Tigresa y, de un solo golpe, la penetró, haciendo que soltará un grito de dolor.

Tigresa estaba ahora sintiendo un dolor horrible, pero era normal que le pasará ya que era su primera vez practicando sexo. El dolor que sentía era porque Po, al penetrarla de golpe, le había roto el himen y eso era una sensación muy desagradable. Además Po, que no se estaba fijando en lo que le pasaba a Tigresa porque él estaba demasiado ocupado dejándose embargar por el placer que sentía, empezó a bombear, a una velocidad de vértigo.

Tigresa gritaba de dolor mientras recibía las enérgicas embestidas de Po pero todo eso daba igual. Nadie podía oírla en aquella habitación, fuera cual fuera, porque estaba en una parte muy profunda del pasillo, o por lo menos eso es lo que le había dicho Po.

Cada vez que Po la agarraba entre sus brazos y continuaba con su labor, le parecía que su dolor iba menguando, y menguando, y menguando, hasta el punto en el que el dolor desapareció y se tornó en placer. Un placer muy diferente al que había sentido previamente con el vibrador.

Sentía, hasta lo más profundo de ella, como Po entraba y salía, brindándole un calor que se intensificaba a cada instante que pasaba y los gritos, que antes eran de dolor, pasaron a transformarse en gritos de placer, cosa que le extraño cuando quiso darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué me pasa?- pensó, concentrándose para lograrlo- ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo placer? No debería estar sintiendo esto. ¡Estoy siendo violada! Pero...

En cada caricia que me da Po, siento como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por todo mi ser y noto al mismo tiempo un calor que me recorre y que me proporciona una sensación cálida en el pecho, bueno, y en lo que no es mi pecho. Cada vez que el se aferra a mi con fuerza y me dice cosas al oído, siento un placer increíble, nunca antes experimentado.

-¡Pero que estoy pensando!- se recriminó, enfadada consigo misma- No estoy pensando con la cabeza, estoy dejando que mis partes íntimas piensen por mí. En cuanto termine esto, pienso decirle de todo a ese bastardo.

Eso era lo que creía Tigresa pero, mientras pensaba en esto, estaba gimiendo de placer, como si suplicará porque ese placer fuera eterno y nunca terminará.

-Oh sí, sigue así. No pares maldito- dijo Tigresa, entre gemidos de placer.

Po, al oír eso, mostró una sonrisa complacida porque había logrado que Tigresa se pusiera a tono y aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas, haciendo que los gemidos y los gritos de placer aumentarán de sonido y de cantidad.

-Ah sí- dijo Tigresa, extasiada.

-Dentro de poco llegará el gran final- dijo Po en el oído de Tigresa, haciéndola sentir como si se desvaneciera.

Tigresa no entendía a que se refería con eso, pero a quién le imprta pensaba ella mientras se dejaba hacer a ese torrente de sensaciones que atravesaban todo su cuerpo.

Las embestidas de Po se volvieron cada vez más y más violentas y entonces, de repente, dio una fuerte sacudida, soltó un rugido de placer, y dio otra fuerte sacudida, soltando todo lo que Po tenía en su interior.

La tigresa de bengala empezó a retorcerse al sentir como aquel líquido, que Po había liberado, la llenaba su interior y le daba un calor inesperado.

En ese momento, ella había alcanzado el orgasmo gracias a las últimas embestidas que había dado el panda, pero demasiados orgasmo en una sola noche resultaron malos para Tigresa porque, al llegar al clímax, notaba como su vista se iba desvaneciendo y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se fue tornando oscuro, hasta que ya no veía nada. Se había desmayado.

**Mech: Y lo dejamos aquí. Muchas preguntas pasarán por vuestra mente pero la más importante es: ¿Cómo va a continuar este fic?  
Mach: Guaaaaa, que grande ha estado este capítulo.  
Mech: A que sí, pero bueno. Nos despedimos, espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y dejad vuestras opiniones sobre este capítulo en vuestro reviews. Adiós.  
Mach: Hasta la próxima mis queridos pringadillos.**

**PD: Hola gente (siempre empiezo igual pero, ¿que más da?), soy Machetazo, el creador de este fic y os quería comunicaros algo.  
En primer lugar, siento si a lo mejor me he sido excedido demasiado en este capítulo con lo de la violación de Tigresa, es decir, con ser tan específico en algunos aspectos de la violación, pero así es cómo se presento la idea en mi retorcida mente.  
En segundo lugar decir que normalmente, en mi otro fic, suelo contar cuantas visitas he logrado al acabar el mes y lo comparo con el último mes que más visitas conseguí para ver si sobrepaso esa cifra y, como siempre lo he hecho en el otro y hay gente que no lo lee, creo que sería justo hacerlo, por lo menos esta vez, en este fic.  
Actualmente mi record son de 1531 visitas en mis fics, un número increíble, y en este pasado mes he visto que llegado a tener 1546 visitas. He logrado superar, por poco eso sí, mi anterior record.  
Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que leen mis fics y, especialmente, a toda esas personas que me escriben un review o un PM, dándome sus opiniones sinceras o locas sobre cada capítulo. Sin vosotros no sería posible que logrará esto, así que, por ello, gracias.  
Un saludo desde España.  
Mecherazo**


End file.
